Two Spaceships
by CrypticStar
Summary: What if there was another meteor shower? And what if it brought another one of Clarks kind?
1. Two Spaceships Chapter 1

****

Title: Two Spaceships  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own nada. Just the plot.

A sweat trickled down the back his neck and onto his broad shoulders. He dabbed the back of his hand across his forehead before hunching over to grab a stack of hay and threw it against the side of the barnyard. _Just a couple more, _he thought. _I wonder what Pete's doing today. _He wiped his black hair out of his face, which exposed his green eyes. 

The sun bared its rays, piercing the farm with its heat; not one cloud in sight. Saturday mornings could not be more exciting than doing chores around the farm. Clark Kent, son of Jonathon and Martha Kent, was finishing off a couple more haystacks when his parents came around the corner in the family's red truck. There wasn't any sign of resemblance between Clark and his parents. Clark was tall and built, with black hair and green eyes. While his parents had brown hair, and blue eyes. Perhaps, the only resemblance was the clothing; plaid and jeans. 

"Clark?" His father yelled out over the engines clatter. Jonathon poked his head out of the window and looked at his son. "Your mother and I are heading into town to run some errands. Do you want anything?"

Clark shook his head no, "But Pete and I might do something today. I'm going to call him later." He bent over and grabbed two more stacks, one in each hand.

"Ok," Jonathon nodded his head. "Well, we'll be back in an hour. Leave us a note when you go, alright?"

"Sure, Dad. Bye." Clark saw his mom waved at him from inside the vehicle. He gave a little wave at his parents and watched his parents drive off before going back to work. When he finally finished, he went inside his house and took a quick shower. 

~*~

A couple miles into town, the Talon was running swiftly. Lana Lang, the owner of the coffee house, was pouring some coffee for her customers. Mornings like these were always filled with clients waiting for their coffee. Not only was it a coffee house, but it was also a popular hang out. It was always playing music and the building was comfortable just by the look of it on the outside. Lana created the Talon with the help of Alexander Luthor, who was her co-partner, also known as Lex. The idea was thought by Lana, however the production was caused by Lex, prince of Smallville and son of Lionel Luthor.

Chloe Sullivan walked into the Talon and greeted Lana, "Morning!" She looked around and noticed the building was filled with dozens of people. "Looks like a tight pack this morning," She said with a smile. 

Lana grinned and looked around, "Yeah, its been pretty busy all morning but hey, who's complaining?" Lana placed her coffeepot down and sat with Chloe, resting her feet until another customer would call her. Before Lana could open her mouth to say another word, she heard a screeching sound followed by a deafening crash. Suddenly the floor gave a brief shake. 

People looked out from their windows and discovered rocks flying from the sky. They looked familiar with their green vibrant lights and massacre signs. The sky turned dark and gray grasping hold of the town. It got cold and for a second, it looked as though they had no way out. 

Everyone ran out of the Talon including Lana and Chloe. Civilians started to panic and screamed. Some of them ran into their vehicles hoping they could escape the rocks. Chloe and Lana heard a rock come flying at them and watched it crashed into a car that was parked on the side of the curb. Both girls shield away their eyes hoping it was just a dream. Cars were honking and beeping for a way out but one blue vehicle drove up to the girls and honked. It was Pete. Chloe quickly got in the car but Lana didn't follow her. 

Lana seemed to have frozen. Her mind suddenly took her back to the first time this had happened. Her aunt, Nell, and 8 year-old Lana were sitting in front of her parent's store, waiting for them to come back from their errands. For a split second she was overjoyed when she saw her parents but before she could reach them, a meteor rock had collided into her parent's truck, killing them both. Lana heard a voice calling her and she snapped out of it. She saw Chloe pulling her into the car as quickly as possible. Once in, Pete sped off into the direction of the fields. 

~*~

"I agree we should consider that pursuit however it is more wise if we-" Mr. Lionel Luthor was interrupted by his assistant. 

"Mr. Luthor, sir?" His assistant was more afraid of his boss more than ever. But the reason he interrupted him was very important. Lionel Luthor was in the middle of a meeting along with his son, Lex Luthor, in Metropolis. They were in a discussion about the Luthor Plantation. 

Lionel got up from his seat and left the meetings desk to find himself outside the room. Lex had followed, since the assistant didn't ask for a specific Luthor. "What is it?" 

"Sir, Smallville is in danger. Meteor rocks are raining down destroying every part of the town. Your mansion, sir, is also in danger because half of your home is already in destruct. Is there anything you would like me to do?" The assistant looked at Mr. Luthor and then at Lex. Lionel was thinking while Lex had already pulled out his cell phone and had called for someone to bring his car around. He then called the one person that he believed was his true friend. 

~*~

Clark stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He got dress and went downstairs for a snack before calling Pete. But before he could reach the kitchen, he looked out of his window and noticed a pack of rocks flying down into the town. Dozens of black spots were at every angle in the sky. On his way out of the house, he thought he heard the phone ring, but dismissed it as he raced out of the house. He spotted a car racing towards him and recognized it immediately. The second the car came to a halt, the passengers got out. 

"Are you guys ok? What's going on?" Clark blurted out and inspected them with his X ray vision before getting an answer from them. They were ok.

Pete was the first to talk since Lana was still in shock and Chloe was trying to reassure her. "I don't know but there are meteor rocks all over town. They are moving fast! I just picked up Chloe and Lana from the Talon and they're ok, but Lana is still in shock." 

Clark looked over at Lana and bit his lip. Suddenly he thought of his parents, "My parents-they're in town right now-running errands. I need to go get them! You guys stay here, I'm going to go-"

"Clark! Are you crazy? You'll get killed!" Chloe shouted. She stared up at him, but she knew there was no stopping Clark. 

Chloe and Lana were worried about Clark's safety, but Pete knew that the only thing that could kill him was kryptonite. Nothing more, nothing less. There was a moment of silence before Clark started to walk in the direction of the town. He turned back and noted, "If my parents get back, tell them to stay here. Don't go anywhere." Before anyone could do or say anything, Clark ran around the corner and before he switched to agility, he looked behind him to see if any of his friends were looking. 

~*~

With one hand in his pocket and the other holding a cell phone, Lex was outside of his father's building, Luthor Corp waiting for his ride. His vehicle pulled up to where he was standing and the driver got out of the car, handing Lex the keys. Quickly Lex got in and continued to call Clark but no one was picking up. He quickly grew worried. Lex stepped on the gas petal and steered out into the left lane, unaware of the other vehicles driving. He dialed the number to the Talon, hoping Lana would pick up but instead the phone kept ringing and ringing. Lex sighed and blasted his music to keep him from fear that his friends might not have survived. 

~*~

Clark only had one thing in his mind and it was to find his parents. From across the field to the next, Clark's heart was beating at such a rapid pace that he was scared his heart would burst any second. With such a speed, he didn't realize his feet were lifting up from the ground, and before he knew it, he was floating higher and higher. Clark was afraid when it came to heights. He started to panic, and questions flew through his mind. _Was he flying? How was he going to get down? Can anyone see him? How far up is he? _

Within seconds he was floating above the town, and a meteor rock almost hit him when he dodge it. For some reason, his body knew how to land without falling. Clark settled on his feet in the back of some store. He ran out onto the streets to find some buildings on fire and ready to crash to the ground while others were already ashes. 

Clark looked around and found no signs of his parents or his parent's truck. He walked up and down the streets until he finally thought that he should be some use for these people. He looked around for people who seemed to be unconscious, dismissing the thought that they might be dead. He packed two people on his shoulders and started walking towards the hospital. He looked back to see if anyone was watching before he sprang into agility and raced to the hospital, dropping them off in the emergency room. Tons of people were already in there. Clark knew that the hospital wasn't necessarily safe, and neither was any other place in Smallville but he couldn't think of anywhere else to bring these people to. As quickly as he arrived, he left the building and went back to town to help more people. 

~*~

Back at the farm, Chloe, Lana and Pete went up to the loft knowing that it had a great outlook of the town, and they could keep their eye on it. 

Chloe helped Lana up but Lana refused, "Thanks, but I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all." Lana smiled to prove her point. They sat on the couch provided while Pete looked through the telescope. 

Chloe was definitely scared for not only herself, but she had no idea where her father was. She prayed that her dad was ok and that she would see him when everything was over. But at the same time, she couldn't help but think, that when everything _is_ over, she'll be able to put up some more stories on her Wall of Weird. 

Lana on the other hand kept thinking about her parents. And Nell. She wanted to hug them so much but it was impossible. Right now, she could only pray that she would get out of this alive. Her next thought was Clark. For some reason though, she knew that he was going to be ok. He was always able to get out of the worst situations, especially the matter between life and death. 

Pete looked down at the girls. As much as he didn't want to worry about Clark he had to. Even though Clark has super human strength, there's no doubt that these meteor rocks contain kryptonite. Which means if one crashed down on Clark, he could die. Pete shook his head. 

Moments later, they all heard a car pull up to the loft. It was Mr. and Mrs. Kent. 

"Clark?" They heard Mrs. Kent called up to the loft. Pete told Chloe and Lana to stay while he goes down to check on them. When Jonathon saw Pete he had a sign of relief thinking that Clark was with him. But when Jonathon didn't see Clark following after Pete, he questioned him, "Where's Clark?"

"He left to go look for you guys."

"When?" Martha asked.

"Just a couple minutes ago." 

Jonathon sighed and looked at Martha. "We should stay here, just in case Clark comes back-" Just then, a huge meteor crashed and landed out in the field of the Kent's farm and a couple little ones started to shower around the area. Mr. Kent looked out into his field and found it burning. His first thought was to go down into the cellar for cover.

"But Mr. Kent," Pete's voice grew to a whisper. "We can't. Lana and Chloe will see the ship."

"He's right, Jonathon. Should we risk it?" Martha looked at her husband. Even though the Kents trust Chloe and Lana, they never knew how to tell the girls and they felt it was up to Clark to tell them. 

Jonathon shook his head. He thought of another consideration. "We should drive back to town since the meteor is now moving towards us." 

Pete nodded his head. Jonathon and Martha quickly got in their truck while Pete rounded up the girls. 

~*~

Hours later, the shower finally stopped leaving civilians injured and some dead. Lex finally arrived into town and was quickly exposed to the sight. He drove over to the Kents first. He knocked on their doors finding no one. 

Lex knew for sure that if he found the Kents at the hospital they would be injured. Hesitated, he shifted into gear and headed for the hospital. When he got there, he walked in and grabbed the first nurse he saw. "Did any of the Kents sign in?" 

The nurse realized she was talking to Lex Luthor and she immediately looked over her clipboard. She looked up at Lex and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." 

With a sigh of relief, Lex said thank you and left the hospital. He was determined to find his friend but he didn't know where else to look. He drove back out on the streets in search of something that would lead him to the Kents. He checked out the Talon, but no sign of a human soul. However the coffee place was completely trashed. Windows were shattered, chairs were flipped over and drinks were spilled. The place was empty and uncomfortably quiet. 

He walked out and decided not to use his car. He started walking down the street when he noticed a familiar face. The figure, walking towards him, was wearing a once white t-shirt was now full of different colored stains, and was ripped to shreds revealing his muscles. The figure's face was dirty but Lex could make out his green eyes and his facial features. It was Clark, with a boy in each arm. Behind him were the rest of the Kents along with Pete, Chloe and Lana. They were all helping people get back on their feet and answering whatever questions they could.

"Clark!" Clark handed Lex one of the boys without any thoughts whatsoever.

"Lex, no time to talk. Could you get these boys to the hospital?" 

Lex looked down at the boys. Their faces were scratched and it looked like the boys were unconscious because the boys didn't make a single sound. And by the looks of them, they were in serious need for hospitality. "Of course." Lex put the boys in his car and drove off as quickly as possible. 

~*~

That evening when they sky was cleared and the night was silent, the Kents were back at home, safe and sound. Half the town spent their night at the hospital. Lex had sent the best doctors from Metropolis to Smallville to inspect all the people who needed it. But the town was still in shock.

Clark was found on the porch, as quiet as ever, when his dad came out to check on him. 

"Clark? How you doing, son?" His father put his hand on Clark's shoulder and slightly squeezed it.

Clark turned and looked at his dad. He smiled and looked down at his hands. For a while Mr. Kent didn't know what to do, but Clark took care of that. "Dad, do you think this will happen again? It's the second time it's happened and …"Clark paused. He thought carefully before he continued, "The first time, I came down in a ship. Do you think another ship came down today? Maybe someone from where I came from?" Clark cracked his knuckles and sighed. He looked out into the sky and then down into the field. He squinted and eyed something solid, silver and round. "Dad?" He started down the steps.

"What?" Jonathon looked at his son. Then he looked out into the field and understood what Clark was glaring at. He watched as Clark sped over to the object and he ran after him, but he couldn't keep up. Martha walked out onto the porch to see what was going on. 

When Jonathon reached his son, he stopped for some air. Both father and son stood in front of the object, hesitating to go any further. Clark looked at his father and took a deep breath. The object was definitely familiar. It was silver and very similar to the one Clark owned. A spaceship, no less, had landed in the middle of their field. 

Martha caught up to them and gasped. Just when Clark was about to take another step to bend down and take a look at it, the spaceship opened. A yellow vibrant beam of light surrounded them. Clark and his parents took a step back and shield their eyes from the light. When they looked back down at the ship, a little leg stepped out followed by another leg. Soon after, a little body appeared. Out walked a naked little girl with black long hair, green eyes and a little smirk just like Clark's. 

****

Author's Note: I'm not quite sure if I want continue this story but if you guys think you want more, then please tell me. Either email me or review it. Thanks. 


	2. Two Spaceships Chapter 2

****

Title: Two Spaceships-Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Absolutely nothing.

****

Previously: 

When Jonathon reached his son, he stopped for some air. Both father and son stood in front of the object, hesitating to go any further. Clark looked at his father and took a deep breath. The object was definitely familiar. It was silver and very similar to the one Clark owned. A spaceship, no less, had landed in the middle of their field. 

Martha caught up to them and gasped. Just when Clark was about to take another step to bend down and take a look at it, the spaceship opened. A yellow vibrant beam of light surrounded them. Clark and his parents took a step back and shield their eyes from the light. When they looked back down at the ship, a little leg stepped out followed by another leg. Soon after, a little body appeared. Out walked a naked little girl with black long hair; green eyes and a little smirk just like Clark's. 

****

Chapter II 

Minutes seemed like hours when father and son were moving the ship down into the cellar. And with every step forward, thoughts ran though Clarks mind. Each one carrying him to the little girl. The cellar was fairly dark except for the light from the moon that was shining down into it. As if exposing a secret purposely, the light shined directly on Clark's ship. Clark set the ship down next to his own with the help of his dad's. After covering up the object, they started back up the stairway. 

Jonathon nervously put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Clark." They were at the top of the cellar. A brush of wind swiftly swept over them, sending shivers down their back. 

"Yeah?" Clark closed the cellar.

Jonathon licked his lips and looked at Clark in the eye. "Whatever happens after tonight-I just want you to know that your mother and I will still love you." 

Clark nodded his head. 

"I don't want you to be disappointed if what will happen or what's going to happen doesn't reach to your content. We don't want it to get the best of you, ok?" 

"I know. Thanks, Dad." Clark forced a smile.

Within minutes, they were standing at the front of their door. Hesitated to walk in, Clark grabbed hold of the knob and turned it. Walking in, followed by his dad, Clark found the little girl on the couch eating chocolate cookies and wearing one of Clark's large and overwhelming t-shirt. Leaning against the counter in the kitchen was Martha, who was having a cup of coffee. She walked over to her husband while trying not to frighten the young child. Clark slowly sauntered over to the little girl, kneeling down just a few inches from her. 

The little girl took a bite out of her cookie before meekly looking up at Clark. She gave him an innocent smile. There were a few crumbs of chocolate on her cheeks from the cookies. Her green eyes, full of comfort and mystery, reminded him of his own. Not only was there a connection between the two of them, but also Clark felt like he needed to comfort her somehow. He had to hold onto her; she was the only other kind that was _like _him on earth and all he could think of was to not let her get away. He had to protect her. 

Suddenly, the little girl yawned, struck her arms out and stretched. So contagious that it made the whole family yawn, concluding that the night was over and everything should wait until the next morning. And they knew they didn't want to pry anything out of her yet, afraid that that she might get alarmed. The little girl knocked over the plate of cookies from her lap while falling asleep on the couch, with her palms pressed tightly together under her ear. 

After waiting for her to completely doze off, Clark took the plate and handed it to his mom, then picked up the girl. He thought the little girl could get his room for the night and he could just sleep in the living room, but his mom suggested differently, "You should sleep in the room with her, just in case." 

Clark looked down at the kid in his arms and nodded his head. Then he mouthed, "Good night" to his parents and headed up the stairs. He heard his father say to him, "Tomorrow, Clark. Tomorrow."

~*~

The digital clock on Clark's nightstand blinked 5:16 AM. Next to the nightstand was a rocking chair that Martha used to sit in while rocking young Clark to sleep. But this night, Clark was found sleeping in it, with a blanket wrapped around him. The little girl was placed on his bed and was tucked in earlier that night. 

It was nearly dawn, when Clark's body suddenly jerked and his head started to move from side to side. His sweat was arousing around his temple, making his face luster from it. He was dreaming. Suddenly, a smiled spread across his face but was torn away after something that had obviously occurred in his dream causing him to frown. Moments later, Clark's eyes flew open and his vision was wrapped around the clock. It was 5:38 AM. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, he noticed that the little girl was already awake, and was starring at him. 

~*~

Martha sat up and blinked. She could faintly smell an aroma that had walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. She rubbed her eyes before adjusting to the light that had sneaked through the open blinds, filling the room with daylight. The sun had succeeded to rise again this morning just like any morning in Smallville. She found the room a little warm and slightly humid. Martha looked over at Jonathon, but found his side of the bed empty. Her eyes suddenly darted to the bathroom where Jonathon had just stepped out. 

Jonathon noticed that she was awake, who was looking as beautiful as ever. He smiled at her. "Good morning." 

Martha replied by slumping back into her bed. She suddenly felt two hands pulling her off the bed and hearing the words, "Martha, I smell breakfast." 

Sunday morning had crept over Saturday, even through all the disaster that had happened, and was imminent to bring out the best. Martha and Jonathon went downstairs to find Clark and the little girl making breakfast. Martha quickly glanced at her husband and smiled nervously before saying, "Morning." They knew Clark had never really made breakfast before, not to mention _cooking_ _anything_ before. 

Clark turned around from the stove and saw his parents standing at the foot of the staircase. He smiled, "Morning." He had on an apron and was holding a red spatula, making scrambled eggs. Clark had made an all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet. The dining table held up two plates of pancakes, a plate of sausages, a few cereal boxes, milk, orange juice, and he was bringing around a plate of scrambled eggs. The parents walked over to the table taking a seat across the little girl who was happily eating her waffles with syrup covered all over her plate. After taking off the apron, Clark sat down next to the little girl; for a sec, they almost looked like a family. 

Jonathon and Martha weren't sure of what to say, but they did want to talk about the little girl. Jonathon cleared his throat, "Clark, breakfast looks great. You made a lot." He cautiously looked over at the little girl and noticed a similarity between his son and her. Not that they look the same, because they definitely did, but that she reminded him of when Clark was younger. He remembered the first time he had met Clark from the first meteor shower. His truck had overturn from the impact of a meteor rock, and the fact that he had swerved his car made the landing worse. He had to squint his eyes before noticing that a little boy had appeared, with big relevant green eyes, beside their truck. The next thing he knew, his truck was lifted and turned right side up. The funny thing was that the little boy didn't seem to look scared or enraged. Heck, the kid was fine, except for the few black charcoal marks that were smeared on his naked body. His behavior was uncommon and so courteous that a stranger could have picked him up and the little boy wouldn't have complained.

Clark, responding to his dad's comment, shrugged, "No big deal. She was hungry." 

Jonathon nodded his head and sighed. Finally he motioned Martha and Clark over to the living room where they could talk and at the same time keep an eye out on the little girl. The little kid didn't budge, just kept her eye on her plate. 

After sitting down and rubbing his hands, Jonathon quickly glanced into the dinning room before speaking. "Clark, have you-"

"Dad, I had a dream last night. And not just some dream. _She _was in my dream and we were talking in this-this language. Definitely not English. And I think we were sitting in-" Clark closed his eye and a room formed in his head. "I was home, Dad. I felt like I was sitting in my room with her." Clark paused. "I remembered sitting there talking to her when the door opened and someone was about to walked in, but before I got a chance to see who it was, I woke up." Clark stood up and brushed his hand through his hair. "You know what the weirdest thing is? When I woke up, she was starring at me. Like she had the exact dream, too."

"What do you know about her?" Martha looked at her worried son and reached out to grab hand, finding it cold. "Do you possibly know her name?" 

"Yeah, her name is Sidra. And she was calling me Kal-El in the dream. Do you think that's my real name?" Clark questioned. 

Jonathon and Martha looked at each other. They weren't too sure what to think, "Perhaps. Do you know if she can speak English? Has she communicated with you this morning?"

Clark shook his head. "But I asked her if she was hungry and she nodded her head and followed me downstairs. The thing is, I don't know if I spoke English or the language from the dream." He sighed and looked over at Sidra and noticed for the first time that she was humming. The tune was soft and warm. It sounded familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

~*~

The family were all still sitting in the living room except for Sidra who was in the kitchen, when there was a soft knock on their front door before they all heard a voice, "Clark?" It was Lana. Usually they would hear her car approach, but they were too occupied with Sidra that they did hear anything. 

Clark looked at his parents in desperation. Suddenly everything was happening so impulsively. What were they going to do with Sidra? Should they or should they not let Lana see Sidra? Could they trust Lana? Will they have to reveal Clark's secret to her? 

"Let her in, but tell her you're busy," his father whispered. He and Martha got up and stood next to the little girl in the kitchen. He didn't know what else to do. But absolutely no sudden moves or the secret might be revealed itself. 

Clark muttered ok before slowly opened his front door to find Lana standing with her hands in her pockets. "Hey, Lana." He took a step back and held the door open for her. 

Lana laughed at the sight of Clark. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was a mess. And yet, she could always find something attractive about him. "Thanks." She walked in letting the aroma of breakfast hitting her. She glanced into the kitchen and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Kent. What really caught her eye was a little girl sitting at the dining table eating her breakfast. The little girl had gleaming black hair and looked petite in a large t-shirt that seem to spill over her body. Just when she was about to ask who the little girl was, Clark interrupted her. 

"Uh, Lana, is it okay if I talk to you later? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Clark glanced over at his parents and then back at Lana and noticed that she was still starring at Sidra. He cleared his throat.

Lana's eyes were quickly linked to Clark's, "I'm s-sorry. Um, yeah sure. I was just checking on you guys-you know, from that whole catastrophe yesterday. I was going to head over to the Talon anyway. You can find me there, Clark." She opened the front door and then looked back. "Bye Mr. Kent, bye Mrs. Kent," and then headed out to her car. 

Clark followed her out to the porch, calling her name and then said, "I'll definitely come by later." 

Lana tilted her head to the side and smile, "Don't worry about it." Telling her that he was in a hurry or needed to be somewhere didn't surprise her. In fact, he did it so often that sometimes she would expected him to be gone when she would turn around. Clark Kent was always on the run; it was his trademark. 

Clark watched Lana pull out of the driveway before going back into the house. _Maybe I can bring Sidra with me when I go to the Talon. Then Lana can meet her, _Clark thought. But when he mentioned the idea to his parents, they disagreed. 

"It's too risky. If we knew more about Sidra, then we might consider it, but other than that we don't think it's the right thing to do." Martha looked at her husband for some support. She only wanted what's best for Clark and Sidra. Sidra got up and walked into the living room, surprisingly. Martha got up to turn the TV on for her, but Sidra beat her to it. 

Jonathon looked at Clark. "Your mother's right. What if she started to speak the language from your dream?" He watched as Clark got uneasy from the question. "What if she has powers and uses it on someone-"

"Well, she would have used her abilities by now, don't you think, Dad?" Clark knew his parents were right, but he wanted to show that Sidra wasn't their enemy. 

"Clark, it doesn't matter. She's still young and it's hard enough to keep a kid quiet and still. We don't want her to do anything unexpectedly." Martha lowered her voice. They still didn't know if the little girl could understand or speak English and they didn't want to insult or offend her. "How would you explain something if she did? You understand right, Clark?" 

"Yeah."

"You go to the Talon and we'll stay here with Sidra. But if anyone asks, tell them that she's your cousin. And that she is only staying with us for awhile because her mother is out of town." Jonathon reassured his son. 

Clark didn't answer his parents right away. He was getting second thoughts about going to the Talon; he didn't want to leave her with his parents. What if she runs away? "Maybe I shouldn't go until we get some answers-"

"Son, it's okay, we'll take care of her. We took care of you, didn't we?" 

"Yeah." Clark let his parents clean the table while he got ready to go to the Talon. He ran up the stairs and jumped in the showers. 

Clark wet his hair as the little sprinkle of waters came down on his face. Just as he was reaching for the bottle of shampoo, the dream from the night before flashed in his head, repeating the exact same scene. Someone was trying to open the door from his room. He noticed that the door seem to have been made of steel. In fact, the walls were made of it too. He looked around the room. There was a bed in one of the corners and a little metallic shelf above it. He stood up and noticed that on the shelf held a framed picture; it was a picture of him and Sidra. He whirled around as the door finally stood ajar and there was a man standing in front of him. His hair was black and his eyes were a shade of piercing green. 

The bottle of shampoo dropped to his feet and Clark snapped out of it.

~*~

Clark was standing in his room, pulling a shirt on over his head when he realized that his door was opened. His heart started to beat rapidly and he thought that he was in that dream again. But standing by his door was Sidra, with her t-shirt drooping over her dirty feet. Clark sighed with relief while his heart returned to its normal pace. The little girl stood there with her hands to her side. Clark didn't notice it before, but the little girl had a little symbol marked on the side of her arm. He looked up at Sidra and noticed that she was smiling at him. Clark returned the smile before making his bed but stopped short was he heard his name coming from the little girl in the form of a question, "Kal-El?" 

****

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter up. Hopefully what I wrote will make up for it. Please review. Thanks. 


End file.
